Longing For Black
by Astronema86
Summary: Conner loves Dr. Oliver, but is unsure of his feelings for him.


Longing for Black: An Original Power Rangers Dinothunder Fic  
  
Author: sunshineseto  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I just think they are hot enough to write about ;  
  
"What the hell?" Ethan said as a soccer ball landed on his laptop.  
  
"Sorry" Conner said, "My game is a little off today"  
  
"Just a little?" Kira said, "I've never seen you suck this much"  
  
Conner, known by the entire school for his soccer skills did not appreciate this, especially from Kira. After all, the girl couldn't even carry a tune while strumming her guitar and she was criticizing him?  
  
He was wiped anyway, so he was too tired to insult her back, at least today. He headed for the locker room. Once inside, immediately, he pulled off his red satin shirt revealing his toned abs. There was a certain shine to his body because of the sweat that had gathered on his chest and the florescent light above, beating down on him. He walked up to the mirror placed inside his gym locker. He pulled out a comb and fixed his hair.  
  
Conner liked to look good even when it didn't really matter. He had been known to aggressively pursue the girls of the school. He had only really done that to keep up appearances so no one would suspect anything. Truth be told, Conner liked guys, a hell of a lot more than he liked the girls. It was another perk of being on the soccer team. He wasn't interested in any of the schoolboys though.  
  
He had his eyes set on a much bigger and better prize. Since the beginning of this year, he had taken a sudden interest in Science. First period with Dr. Tommy Oliver has never been more stimulating for him and his was the only class he was even staying awake in.  
  
"Should I repeat the question, Mr. McKnight?"  
  
Conner lifted his head up off his lab table and looked to the front of the room to see Dr. Oliver standing there tapping on the desk with his fingers waiting for him to answer the question.  
  
"What, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, really tired" Conner managed.  
  
"Then I suggest you get more sleep in the future" He replied. "Now, then, who can tell me what is the most abundant element on earth?"  
  
(Bell rings)  
  
"Okay, that's it for today class, I will see you all tomorrow"  
  
The class shuffled out the door quickly, as Conner was still gathering his books together. He managed to get halfway out the door when Dr. Oliver stopped him.  
  
"Conner, I noticed you are having trouble staying awake in my class"  
  
"No, I'm just tired, I promise I will be more focused tomorrow"  
  
"We have a test tomorrow on the Periodic Table"  
  
"Oh" Conner said looking down at the floor.  
  
"Maybe you should come to my study session tonight, I'm having about 10 of my students over to my place that need extra help"  
  
"Oh, alright, I suppose I can make it, have to ask my parents first though"  
  
"Yup, sure, no problem, give me a call to let me know if you can come, alright?"  
  
"Sure thing" he said as he darted past him and out the door. He could hardly believe that the sexiest man he had ever laid eyes on just invited him over to his house. Then it kicked in. There will be 10 other kids there.  
  
Now, how the fuck am I supposed to ever be alone with him, he thought to himself.  
  
"Hey Ma, can I go to Dr. O's for a study session?"  
  
Mrs. McKnight looked at her son like he was speaking Greek. "You want to study?" she asked clarifying that she had heard him right.  
  
"Yeah, Mom I have to keep my grades up for College, I should take advantage of these extra prep sessions that I can get"  
  
"Alright, be home by 11:00" she said as her son turned and walked out the door.  
  
Conner arrived at Dr. Oliver's house around 5:00. The door opened and Dr. O greeted him, and showed him in.  
  
"Well this is my place, make yourself at home while I get us some drinks" Conner looked around the living room to see several pieces of Italian furniture. He threw himself onto the sofa and closed his eyes for a minute.  
  
"Is Sam Adams alright?" Dr. Oliver asked from the kitchen.  
  
"Conner popped up and looked across the room at him, "Sam Adams, yeah that's fine" he said apprehensively. Though he was seventeen years old, and had been to plenty of parties, he had never even had a sip of beer before.  
  
Dr. Oliver brought the drinks back to the sofa and handed a bottle to Conner.  
  
"Cheers" he said as they clinked their bottles together before downing half the bottle in one gulp.  
  
"S-So where are the others?" Conner asked.  
  
"There are no others, just you and me" Dr. O replied.  
  
The two men made eye contact, Tommy moved in and pressed his lips to Conner's giving him a light kiss, then he moved away and waited to see how he would react. Conner returned the favor, fuller this time; he moved his tongue demanding entrance to Tommy's mouth.  
  
He accepted, and began to caress the bulge in Conner's jeans as he pushed him down on the sofa and positioned himself on top of him. Tommy wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
All right, that's the end of Chapter One. Feedback and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. 


End file.
